Children of War
by Trek1030
Summary: NERV receives a new pilot an mecha... and then the dark secrets and other scenarios will surface. This is a crossover with Gundam Wing.
1. The New Pilot

Neon Genesis Evangelion Fanfic:

Crossover: Gundam Wing

Children of War

Chapter 1: The New Pilot

by Trek1030

Version 1.0 (December 3, 2000)

Version 2.0 (July 15, 2001)

Version 2.5 (August 21, 2001)

Major Misato Katsuragi walked down the corridors of NERV, growing

angrier by the second. Apparently, Ritsuko had completely forgotten about

meeting her for lunch, without so much as a phone call. So the Major took it

upon her self to figure out why, and for that, she needed to find Ritsuko.

Eventually, she made her way to Dr. Akagi's office, angry for being stood up.

Silently cracking open the door, Misato peered into her friend's dark

office. Darkness engulfed the entire room, though clearly a white light shone,

outlining Ritsuko's sitting figure. The sound of typing echoed through the

small room as Dr. Akagi kept working, not noticing the violet-haired woman

creeping up behind her in the darkness.

"Such odd habits, Rit-chan, still working in darkness during the day"

thought Misato as she moved stealthily behind the doctor, "...reminds me of

college."

"Ah..." Ritsuko sighed, finally finished typing. While stretching her

tired arms, she reached to her left and switched back on the lights. Taking

off her glasses to rest her eyes a bit, Ritsuko switched to page one of the

document she was working on; resting on that front page, was a front profile

picture of a young boy wearing a green tank-top, with an expression on his

face that was somewhere between annoyance and anger.

"And you called me a pedophile, while here you are staring at pictures

on your computer," Misato smirked, revealing herself to the doctor. She leaned

closer to the screen to get a better look at the boy. She teased Ritsuko

further, "I told you I wouldn't do anything with Shinji; then again maybe you

were just thinking about what you'd do..."

"Misato!" Ritsuko gasped in shock at both her statement and her

unannounced appearance. Calming down, she shook her head in disgust at her

immature friend. "The fact that you are the guardian of the two of the three

most important children in the world still astonishes me."

"Come on, Rit-chan," Misato giggled, "you know I'm just joking. Anyway,

who's the kid?"

"Well, I'll tell you if you don't make anymore disgusting jokes."

"Deal."

Meanwhile, in the Commander's Office.

"Well, exactly why did you just give in to the command of the UN?" queried

Fuyutsuki, somewhat confused at the actions of his commanding officer.

"Because, Professor, I am tired of them annoying me with their pathetic

requests," responded Commander Ikari, "At least now, they'll be quiet for the

time being, and be content with the illusion of power they have."

Sighing, Fuyutsuki reflected at what had happened only hours earlier as

he walked next to the commander's desk.

The UN had come to NERV with what seemed like a bright idea to them.

They informed NERV that they were sending in a specialist to aide them in

fighting; a pilot who was considered unsurpassed in his skill, and who had

also nearly single-handedly put an end to the recent war between the space

colonies and the earth. A pilot whom they thought could defeat any enemy,

along with a rebuilt weapon of mass destruction, though some view that weapon

as an angel from space who brought peace to both the colonies and earth.

Earth had been ravaged by wars between the countries that survived

Second Impact, and the space colonies. Taking up most of Europe as a battlefield,

humans kept dying at the hands of their brethren. Some earth nations, then

eventually all of them, formed the Romafeller Foundation after SI. They

virtually controlled the space colonies, until an insurrection within

Romafeller in 2014 caused the secret society known as OZ to take power,

causing more fighting. OZ was lead by Treize Kushrenada, a mysterious man

who sought to bring peace through war, and unite humanity. Mobile suits

became the weapons of war, and symbol of death to the public.

Yet still another faction arose, this time from the colonies, known as

the White Fang. During all of this, five powerful mobile suits with amazing

pilots, emerged from somewhere, and fought all with the hope of peace. OZ

and Romafeller peacefully ended hostilities, while the White Fang fell in a

magnificent, burning spectacle in an attempt at the destruction of earth

with a falling space fortress. Treize Kushrenada died in battle during that

last fight against the White Fang. The colonies and all earth nations formed

a new United Nations; and in the aftermath of the war, in the year 2015, the

Angels had come from somewhere and threatened humanity's existence.

It was in that same year, 2015, that the U.N. decided to go public about

the organization known as NERV, a secret organization who's origins remained

classified, but whose purpose remained clear: to defend humanity. These

saviors had appeared from practically nowhere, at least in the public eye; OZ

had started it in 1999 as a research organization known as GEHRIN, and after

gaining knowledge of the fore coming Angels, had spent sixteen years

developing defenses. Though no one but a select few would know the true reason

that organization was started, and even fewer would know the panel of old men

that Treize Kushrenada had followed and tried to secretly rebel against...

"How exactly is this new pilot going to fit into our plans, Ikari?"

questioned Fuyutsuki, standing next to the commander's desk, "Our current

scenarios do not call for him being here."

"There is one scenario, specifically with this pilot," Commander Ikari

replied as he leaned forward onto his desk, forming his hands into a steeple

before his face. "Consider it our insurance policy against SEELE."

"What?" Fuyutsuki responded, his face visibly showing the shock he felt,

as he comprehended what Ikari was telling him. He turned to Ikari and began to

plea, "No... no... you can't mean what I think you're saying."

"Of course I am. The plans of our departed friend are quite feasible,

and once started, it will insure Instrumentality."

"Ikari, that's insane! Kushrenada's plans for Instrumentality... it's

just-"

"Calm down, old friend. That particular scenario is very unstable;

however, if our plans fail, and we get his to work, it is our last resort."

"Still," the Sub-commander replied with a scowl, "I don't like it."

"You don't have to," the Commander said coldly, "as long as it

succeeds."

The two remained silent; Fuyutsuki seeing it futile to respond. After a

few moments to clear the thought of that plan actually being put to use, the

Sub-commander sought to relieve himself of the cold man who may or may not

still be his friend.

"If you'll excuse me, Commander, I need to go to my office to finish

some work."

With a slight nod, Ikari gave his approval, and the older man walked out

of the disturbingly vast office.

"Whoa..." utter Misato, as she stared in awe at the sight on Ritsuko's

computer screen, "I mean... I've seen mobile suits before, but I've never seen

the Gundams... only heard statistics and rumors. So that's what they're

sending with him, ne? Sending a mechanical angel to fight the beasts we call

Angels..."

"You don't have to get so melodramatic about it," Ritsuko responded to

her friend, while she enlarged the picture of a Gundam to get a closer look,

"The only remote resemblance to a biblical angel is that the armor plating on

the wings make it look like feathers. Besides, the U.N. sent me a notice that

they've completely rebuilt his Gundam for combat against the Angels. I'll be

surprised as you to see what they did; they didn't even send me any

information, since he's arriving tonight."

Before she could respond, Misato heard a cough from the direction of the

door. Turning to face there, she saw Sub Commander Fuyutsuki standing there.

"Major Katsuragi, " he called out. "I take it that you've found out

about the new pilot?"

"Um... Yes, sir."

"Well, I'm here to give you a special assignment," said the sub-

commander, as he entered the office, "Your shifts for the rest of the day have

been cancelled. Your new duty for today is to meet the pilot at the train

station and to give him a ride to his apartment."

Major Katsuragi just accepted, happy because she got the rest of the day

off. The sub-commander nodded to Dr. Akagi, who handed to Misato a manila

envelope with some information about and for the boy (such as information

about which school he'd go to, his classes, his living arrangements, etc.) and

a NERV "welcome kit", the same as Shinji got when he first arrived: a NERV

handbook and NERV ID card.

As Misato quickly skimmed through the information, she asked, "He's

living alone? Without a guardian?"

"Yes, Major." Fuyutsuki responded, "He's never actually had anybody be

his guardian; surprisingly, he's been in military-like training since he was a

young child. We were going to assign some one to look after him, but... see

for your self on that page." The sub-commander pointed to the lower portion of

the paper the Major held in her hand.

"He actually requested to be left alone?" Misato said, reading the page,

"That seems... odd."

"Well, I've heard he's a strange individual." With that, Fuyutsuki

turned to leave the office, and began his way toward his own office down the

hall.

Shinji was lying on the couch, listening to his SDAT, while Asuka sat on

the floor in the living room, studying her Kanji, when suddenly Misato

suddenly burst through the door.

"You're home early, Misato-san," greeted Shinji, sitting up and shutting

off his SDAT.

"Please just don't tell us that we have to go report to NERV for some

more damn tests," said Asuka. Both her and Shinji groaned at the thought of

having to be in that blood-like liquid that Ritsuko called LCL.

"Well, you two, I do have a surprise, and it doesn't include you two

doing tests" answered Misato with a smile. Shinji and Asuka sighed with

relief.

"We're going to have a welcoming party for someone very important; your

guys' new teammate, a new pilot arriving tonight." Misato exclaimed

cheerfully. "Let's go, you guys, we got to pick him up at the station in half

an hour."

"Who is he?" Shinji asked, while he walked toward the hallway where his

shoes were. "Is NERV getting a new Eva, too?"

"Nah..." Misato answered, "he's just a really good mech pilot, the

higher ups thought could help us. He's coming with his custom mobile suit."

"Exactly how the hell is that going to help up against Angels?" Asuka

growled, angry at the thought of having some mere mech pilot thinking he can

save the world without Eva, "Puny mobile suits don't even compare to

Evangelions; not to mention that mobile suits are about one fifth the size of

an Eva."

"The size of his mech isn't really that important, is it?" Shinji asked,

a bit timidly, "I mean... maybe NERV thinks that it's powerful enough or

something."

"Sure Shinji," Asuka grinned, taking the opportunity that had

unexpectedly presented itself, "of course you would think that size doesn't

matter..."

"Wha..." Shinji replied, somewhat confused before realizing the insult,

and blushing to the shade of a rose, "hey... how would you kn - I mean...

um... I'm secure with myself..."

Misato grabbed both teens by the arm before they could continue

bickering, and dragged them through the door, saying that they were going to

be late. Unfortunately, the one-sided argument began to arise again, filling

Misato's car with the sounds of Asuka's insults.

Later that night, Misato and the three Eva pilots stood at the train

station, waiting.

"Damn, twenty minutes late," thought Asuka, tapping her foot, obviously

annoyed. She began to pace back and forth with her arms crossed; a mildly

angry expression grazed her face. " He should be here by now. I don't want to

wait for that Arschloch."

"Major Katsuragi," asked Rei, turning to face the Misato, "you still

have not explained why I must be here with you to meet the new pilot, instead

of meeting him at the NERV when we are scheduled for training."

"Well, Rei," explained Misato, "we picked you up from your apartment and

brought you along because I thought that it would be good for all you pilots

to get to know him and vice versa. After we pick him up, we're all going back

to my apartment to have dinner and talk."

"What purpose does this serve?"

"It'll do good for your guys' teamwork."

"Is it an order?"

Misato sighed, slightly frustrated at trying to explain this to Rei.

"Yes, Rei. Yeah... this is an order, so you have to come with us."

"Hai." Rei quickly responded, turning to continue staring off in the

distance, waiting for the train to arrive.

A sleek, silver train sped along the magnetic track, leaving a high-

pitched ringing sound in its wake. Gracefully, it hugged each turn and

slithered through a clear path through the countryside surrounding Tokyo-3.

Eventually, the train rode into the city, seeming to escape from the forest

into it's home of a metallic jungle that presided over the Geofront.

Within the train, rest only three occupants; two NERV agents in black

suits and dark glasses sat chatting at the back of the passenger car, and one

young boy sat silently next to his duffle-bag, in the mid-section of the car

wearing short black pants with a green tank-top. His hair hung down in bangs

and forward in semi-spikes that seemed to defy physics. An announce came over

the speakers, making known the fact that they were entering Tokyo-3, arriving

at the station in approximately ten minutes.

Looking out the widow beside him, Heero Yui opened his eyes and stared

out and took in the scene. He gazed at the skyscrapers that glistened in the

setting sun; Heero could see by the architecture and stenciling that these

were no ordinary buildings, for they looked like they would be more fitting

for a military installation. Then again, that was what this city truly was.

The boy turned away from the window, closing his eyes and resuming his

previous stance. He sat quietly in his seat, his arms crossed and his eyes

closed; Heero focused on the thoughts that had haunted him before he accepted

this assignment, pondering if they would haunt him forever, never letting him

find peace.

He only knew one purpose: to bring peace, something that Gundam Wing

Zero kept calling him to do. The war was over and peace spread throughout the

land, yet he kept feeling summoned by some unknown force; a force that called

upon him to fight until true peace would be ensured. But the young warrior

grew weary of the fight, though he could not pull himself free; he endlessly

searched for would set him free, bringing peace to humanity, and finally

putting an end to the guilt that plagued him since before the war.

It was a guilt that came from before the war; the tragic guilt that

Heero brought upon himself, and that had driven him into the cockpit of the

original Wing Gundam. From that accident during a guerrilla bombing that left

an innocent girl dead, Heero forever lived a path of spilt blood, not

consciously knowing why, doing the job of being righteous and leading humanity

by his actions. Perhaps his weary soul would be able put to rest the prodding

of his conscience.

Soon he would be able to rest; Heero thought he had but one enemy left,

the army of Angels. He desperately hoped that he would finally be at peace if

he could defeat this one last inhuman enemy; at least failure could bring

peace through his death, when he could no longer be called to war once again.

With a swish, the pneumatic doors of the train car slid open, revealing

a young boy with a single duffle bag slung over his shoulder. Heero calmly

walked up to Misato, and spoke with an impassive voice.

"Major Katsuragi, I am Pilot Heero Yui," he said. He stared straight

into her eyes with his still blank expression; Misato mentally shuddered under

the cold gaze of Heero's.

Somewhat shocked at Heero's behavior, Misato stared back at the boy with

sorrowful curiosity at what could drive a child to act like such a...

soldier, so unemotional. She shook off the thought, thinking, "maybe he's just

shy... yeah, that's it. Just like Rei."

"Well, Heero-kun, you can call me Misato-san." she said cheerfully,

trying to regain her composure, "Welcome to Tokyo-3! These are Pilots Sohryu

Asuka Langley, Ikari Shinji, and Ayanami Rei."

Heero still stood there and stared blankly at the three teenagers before

him. The girl with the blue hair returned his vacant gaze; and remained silent

as he. The two teenagers beside her spoke up to greet their new teammate.

"Hi," Shinji muttered, before returning to the uneasy silence.

"Hmmpf, you don't look like much..." Asuka stated, looking him over. She

saw the void expression on his face, coupled with the cold look in his eyes;

and she snickered a bit. "You'd be a perfect match to Wonder Girl over here.

God... Don't tell me I have to work with another emotionless doll with that

stupid blank expression plastered across your damn face all the time."

Heero merely squinted his eyes a bit at the German girl, before turning

away.

"Hey you! Look at me while I'm talking to you, Arschloch!" Asuka yelled

in retaliation to the perceived threat to her pride.

"Come on Heero-kun," Misato interrupted, smiling, preventing any more

arguing, though laughing within at the thought of someone else annoying Asuka

with so much as a look without words. "Get in the car and we'll bring you

over to your apartment. You can have dinner with us."

Silently Heero put his bags in the car and sat in the backseat between

Shinji and Rei.

The ride to the Katsuragi apartment remained uneasily silent.

A little later, in Misato's apartment, the five of them were enjoying a meal

consisting of instant ramen, instant curry, and rice. The deafening silence

during dinner was only interrupted by the occasional sound of a beer-can

opening, coming from the direction of Misato. After this silent meal, the

quiet began to annoy a certain fiery redhead; and so Asuka took it upon

herself to start a conversation to break the uneasy silence while everyone was

finished and sitting around the table, finishing their drinks.

"So, Heero, just what is it that you pilot?"

"I am the pilot of the Gundam Wing Zero," Heero responded, not bothering

to look directly at the Second Child.

"Gundam?!" Shinji blurted out, his eyes slightly going wide in awe,

"Like the ones in the war?"

"Precisely. What other Gundams would there be?"

"Wait..." said Shinji, "You mean you're the one of the pilots of the

Gundams? Wow..."

"I don't see what's so great about it," Asuka replied sharply, a tone of

arrogance in her voice.

"He helped win the war, and bring peace," Shinji offered, "the Gundams

and their unknown pilots are legendary."

"So what? God, I can't believe that you, Shinji. Just because he fight

other mobile suits doesn't mean anything in our business; fighting Angels is

much more different, and a helluva lot harder, not to mention more important."

"Though in some ways it's probably easier to fight those beings," Heero

said, putting down his soda, "The worth of your battles are not questioned.

You have a clear purpose that no one will question. Though most importantly,

deaths will not be in vain when you win."

"No duh, baka!" Asuka retorted weakly, her arrogance momentarily

weakened by the gravity of his words, "Still, how do you expect fight an Angel

with a Gundam? There are no conventional weapons that can get through an AT

field."

"Yes there is," Shinji said, interrupting Heero, "One of those Gundams

has a big beam cannon that's probably as powerful as that particle beam cannon

I had to use to destroy the Fifth Angel. I remember, from the news a few

months ago, it took a single shot to destroy that gigantic ship that was going

to crash into earth."

"So?" replied Asuka, "That doesn't mean it can get through an AT field."

"Theoretically, it can," Heero said, "my Gundam's Twin Buster Rifle,

which it what that beam cannon is called, has been modified to the power

specifications recorded to penetrate an AT field."

"How do expect to fight with something as small as a mobile suit?" Rei

questioned, breaking her silence, "No conventional mobile suit has the

agility, as well as the physical power to withstand physical contact with an

Angel."

"Mine is no conventional mobile suit," Heero replied, "In addition to

it's unique abilities, my Gundam has been undergoing... modification for the

past six months."

"So you expect to be our savior?" Asuka remarked sarcastically, as she

slightly twirled, beginning to mock the other pilot, "Oh yes, the invincible

Shinji can now take a break because now, big bad Heero and his Super Suit are

here to save little old us."

"Asuka!" Shinji exclaimed in irritation at the snide comment against him

and the new pilot.

"Pilot Sohryu," Heero stated, turning to face her without any expression

on his face, "I do not understand the nature of your hostility. I fight only

because I must, only because I am one of the few who can."

Heero eerily leaned closer to her slightly, his expression still the

same. Then spoke in the same tone, only slightly deeper and softer. "Perhaps I

would understand your mindset if I had piloted for the praise of others."

"I'm going to my room now, bakas," Asuka said quickly, caught off guard

at having nothing to retort. On the outside she kept her cool, while on the

inside she felt an intense, burning rage; anger had pushed her beyond her

breaking point. The Gundam pilot's very presence threatened the superiority

she felt everyone saw her in, and his words had added in making that safety

fade. Venomously she added, "excuse me" as she 'accidentally' elbowed Heero in

the back of the head as she passed by his chair. Though he felt it sting

somewhat, Heero remained silent with no reaction, inadvertently succeeding in

aggravating her even more.

"Pilot Yui," Rei asked, looking at him with her crimson eyes, "Do you truly

believe that you will be able to defeat the Angels?"

Heero sat quietly, closing his eyes as he pondered momentarily. He answered in

his same, monotone voice, yet a bit softer, "I will complete my mission, or I

will die trying."

"How can you say that?" Shinji said worriedly, "You sound like your own

life is not important."

"We are all expendable when it comes to our mission," Heero replied.

"Pilot Yui is correct; our personal survival does not matter," Rei

added, "I can be replaced..."

"No..." was all Shinji could stutter, their responses bringing down his

mood. So much he wanted to say to them, but none of it could form into words;

instead, he turned to face Misato, perhaps for some words of hope.

Misato sat uncharacteristically quiet at her end of the table, sipping

down her Yebisu while patiently listening to the events unfolding. With Shinji

looking at her helplessly, Misato put down her beer and began to speak in

somewhat of a serious tone.

"Come on, you guys," she said, "now's not the time to talk about that

kind of things. I believe everyone's life is important; everyone is unique and

they do matter somehow."

"But Major," Rei said, looking at Misato with her icy glare, "what is

the point of hiding from the truth that it doesn't matter if we die?"

"I know what it is..." Shinji whispered with a slightly sullen voice,

"You run away to keep the pain from you until the last possible moment."

"It's getting late," Misato said, standing up as she sensed Shinji may

not want to talk anymore about a subject so close to him. She quickly glanced

at Shinji who still sat silently, looking down at the table. "I'll take Rei

and Heero to their apartments. You should just get to sleep, Shinji."

Shinji stood, and with a fake smile gave his good-byes to his two fellow

pilots. Before retiring to his room, Shinji met Misato's gazed and mouthed the

words "Thank You."

Misato's blue Renault Alpine A130 sped off into the dark streets,

leaving Heero at the front off his apartment building after already dropping

off Rei at her home. He walked toward the doors, duffel bag over his

shoulder, and keycard in hand.

The building was desolate and run-down, though the blood red NERV logo

was still visible on the doors. An old dormitory for new recruits, though long

out of use since the rooms in the geofront itself were completed. The place

was empty and chaotic, random piles of trash scattered throughout the

hallways. Nearly a condemned building, if not for the exception of one room,

fully furnished and clean, awaiting its tenant.

Heero's footsteps echoed throughout the dimly lit corridors, until he

reached the one suite where he would reside. The silence of the deathly night

was only interrupted by the scurrying of rats as Heero walked down the last

corridor, about to reach his new apartment. The number 001 was emblazed on the

only clean door in the building; gleaming silver color of the door shown from

behind the red numbers, seeming as if it was newly polished. The machinery

acted quickly and silently to retract the door as Heero slipped his card

through the slot next to the door.

Heero stepped in to his apartment, and proceeded to the bedroom to

sleep, not particularly taking any interest in the sparkling clean look of his

apartment, in a shimmering contrast to the trash heap the rest of building

was. Such matters were unimportant to Heero; he merely needed a place to rest

while he fought in this city.

The Gundam pilot sat on his bed, arranging his few personal items on his

nightstand. One was picture of him and Relena in a deep embrace, taken the

last time they were together, which was six months ago at an official U.N.

banquet. Another item was a picture of all the Gundam pilots, taken during a

brief party at Quatre's estate, which Heero had reluctantly attended.

The picture of the other pilots brought back memories to him. He lied

down on his bed and thought about what happened to the other pilots after the

end of the colony war. They had all gone their different ways to normal lives,

though Wufie had joined the U.N.'s security force like Heero did; they were

two who had no normal life to return.

Knowing that tomorrow he was to go to school, Heero got some sleep,

pondering the odd future Wing Zero had foretold a few days ago. Wing Zero had

foretold him a disturbing possible future, would this telling be as true as

the ones in the past?

"Class," the sensei started to say, after the class rep had sat down,

finishing her daily duties, "this is Heero Yui. He will be your new classmate

for the remainder of the school year. Please, Heero, take any empty seat you

see."

Heero walked through an aisle and took a seat near the back of the

class. He stayed there until lunch, expressionless and cold, not paying

attention to class, but working diligently on something on his laptop.

Occasionally, he would glare at the students who would begin to stare in

wonder at this new student. This façade as a student had become routine for

covert missions; yet this mission was not covert, and Heero was filled with

extreme annoyance at having been ordered by NERV to attend school. Perhaps

some one thought that because he was a child, he belonged in school; yet for

this child, school had only been a place to hide from the enemy and gather

intelligence. Heero resented wasting time here, when it could be more

efficiently spent training with the new equipment his Gundam had been fitted

with. He made no attempt to hide his quiet anger, giving silent death glares

at every person who would pass him by.

It was too great a security risk for Heero to work on U.N. or NERV

paperwork while in public, so until the school day ended and set him free to

return to Wing Zero, the Gundam pilot amused himself by internally smirking at

every reaction to his glares.

"Hello Yui-kun," Hikari said cheerfully as she walked over to his desk

during lunch, "I am Horaki Hikari, the class representative. Welcome to our

class!"

Heero merely glared at her, with a look of annoyance.

"Um... if you need any help with any subjects, just let me know and I'm

sure I can find some one to tutor you."

Heero continued to silently stare at her with his piercing, cold eyes.

"Well..." Hikari tried to continue, a feeling of awkwardness starting to

grow, "so... um... do you know anyone in class already?"

Heero responded, never letting his icy gaze off of her, "I have already

met Ikari, Ayanami, and Sohryu."

"So..." Hikari uttered, slowly beginning to back away from the boy,

realizing that he knew the three strangest people in class, and was probably

the fourth strangest, "if you need anything just let me know. Bye!" And she

ran off to join Asuka for lunch, running from the odd new student, and back to

her odd best friend.

As he watched her walk away, Heero silently laughed to himself, not yet

tired of these reactions people keep giving him.

"That new guy is scary," said Toji, as he leaned back in his desk, "I

don't know what, but there's just something about him. Maybe it's that weird

look he's been giving everyone. It gives me the chills."

"Dude, he hasn't really talked to anyone all day," said Kensuke, "He

just sits there, giving dirty looks to everyone that passes by." It was now

lunchtime, and Toji and Kensuke were with Shinji as usual. They were talking

about the new kid.

"Hey Heero! Come over, join us!" Shinji yelled while waving to the new

kid.

"What are you doing, Shinji?" asked Kensuke and Toji simultaneously,

obviously concerned about their image, and perhaps filled with fear of the

strange new boy.

"I met him last night," said Shinji, turning back to his friends, "he's

not so bad a guy. I think he just needs someone friendly to talk to."

"Yeah, but he looks pissed," Toji replied, glancing back over to the boy

slowly walking toward them from the other side of the room, "Maybe calling him

over wasn't such a good idea."

"Shut up!," hushed Kensuke, seeing Heero getting closer to them, "he's

almost here, he might hear you."

"Yes, Pilot Ikari?" Heero responded, now standing next to the three

stooges' desks.

"It's nothing Heero. Just call me Shinji," said Shinji, somewhat

nervous, "I thought you might want to join us for lunch, maybe we could talk."

Heero was about to turn around and walk away with an annoyed look on his

face, when Kensuke chimed up.

"Hey, are you the next EVA pilot? Oh, God, I wish I was one. I can't

even imagine how cool it must be to control a giant mech and blow stuff u-"

Kensuke was interrupted from his dream-like state by the burning eyes of an

angry, glaring Heero.

Heero's eyes seared into Kensuke's, an infuriated mask of anger plaster

across his face.

"War... is not... fun. It becomes a hellstorm of blood, where soldier's

humanity is lost," Heero hissed as he stormed off back to his desk,

suppressing his rage at the insulting, naive boy.

The rest of the class, who's attention had been gotten by Heero's

"speech", was now staring at him wide-eyed as he came back to his desk and sat

silently, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. He remained quiet as the

class recovered from the eerie silence and went on among their business.

Ayanami Rei looked on from her seat near the window. Heero's words

brought a slight confusion upon her. She gazed out into the sky through the

window, her mind still pondering about how Heero related to war. He seemed a

contradiction to her; his humanity lost in fighting, whereas Rei's humanity

was defined by fighting. It intrigued her that humanity could be lost; her

curiosity stayed with her as school let out and Rei walked to NERV with the

other pilots.

At NERV HQ, the EVA synch testing lab place

"But that's NOT FAIR!!" shouted Asuka at Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. "Why doesn't

HE need to go into that LCL crap!!"

"That's simple Asuka," replied Ritsuko. "Heero's mech doesn't need to

synch, its mental interface system is unique. In fact, it's the only one in

existence beside the ones in the Evas. He isn't piloting an EVA, he doesn't

need LCL to control it."

Asuka shut up, still fuming.

"Now here's the entire schedule for today, if no one interrupts me that

is," Ritsuko said, that last part looking at Asuka from behind her clipboard.

"I will begin from the start. You three Eva pilots will be in harmonics tests;

afterwards you will exit the test plugs and enter your Evas joining Heero, who

will already be in combat training. Heero, you just follow me after you get

changed, and I'll show you your Gundam's new systems."

"Hai!," all four pilots said in unison, before they turned and left for

the locker rooms.

"Why are you here, Heero?" said Shinji as he was changing into his plug

suit. He looked confused at seeing Heero follow him into the locker room.

"I was ordered to change into a plugsuit that matches yours in design."

responded Heero as he pushed the button on the wrist of his plug-suit. "I do

not see why I need to be wearing... this... to be piloting. There is not

synching involved, and Wing Zero can be piloted with me wearing anything." He

looked down again at the strange yellow, white, and red plugsuit he was in.

"BAKAS!!" Asuka yelled from across the separator partition. "These

aren't just plug-suits for synching, they're also the uniforms for NERV mech

pilots!! Sometimes I just don't get how stupid people like you two can always

be the hero and save the day." Asuka trailed off...

In one of the Eva cages, Pilot Heero Yui stood on a bridge next to Dr. Akagi.

"So this is the new Wing Zero. It's bigger." Heero stated, eyeing the

humanoid-looking mechanical beast occupying the Eva cage. He spoke with slight

disgust, "And it looks like an Evangelion."

"Well," Ritsuko began, turning from her checklist, "that's because about

half of it is. Good thing to, now we won't have to modify our equipment much

to accommodate your big friend here."

A silent gaze from the young pilot prompted her to continue.

"That half is of the trashed Unit-05 project from the space colonies.

They only finished the basic muscle and skeletal structure before the U.N.

committee decided to build only mass production Evangelions. The U.N.

scientists used your Gundam as the rest of the command and control system."

"These are the equipment modifications they spent six months on?" Heero

replied, sounding unimpressed, "This is why I haven't been able to use Wing

Zero for so long?"

"You know, Heero," Dr. Akagi said, returning to her checklist, "This

really is quite remarkable work; it's incredible at how fast they integrated

Wing Zero's systems into Unit-05's neural network.

"Don't worry, about anything, Heero. That thing is still the same Wing Zero

you piloted through the war. It just has stronger, faster, biomechanical

limbs, with organic system relays. The cockpit is still exactly the same, and

intact."

"Hai, I understand," said Heero, "Arigato, Akagi-san,"

Taking one more look at his new Gundam, Heero walked across the bridge and

stepped forward to the elevator that would take him up to the familiar

cockpit, where he had fought for so long.

In Commander Ikari's office.

"Fuyutsuki," Commander Ikari said as he stood up from behind his desk

while the Sub-commander walked through the doorway, "the new technical reports

from Dr. Akagi about Wing Zero have been... unexpected. The Gundam's merger

with Eva is part of Treize's plan."

"I've already voiced my concern about his plan before," Fuyutsuki

responded, "I have no doubt that it will work, but the most critical detail is

the most uncertain. Yes, I know this will bring Instrumentality, but at what

costs, sir? Should we take measurements to stop Kushrenada's scenario as it is

forming?"

"If all goes to plan, then we have nothing to worry about."

"It is that plan that I am so worried about. We can't be sure if it will

work; and if it does, then... then..." Fuyutsuki momentarily choked as he

tried to form his worries into words, "...with all the cruel things he's going

to go through, how will we know the chosen one will..."

"Don't speak of this anymore, Kozou," Commander Ikari said as he sat

back down behind his desk, "the decision has been made already. Today, System

E will be activated to begin the scenario."

"My God..." Fuyutsuki gasped, "How can you do that... he's just a

child."

"You forget there was another child who survived the system. He will be

the replacement if System E claims another's... sanity."

Fuyutsuki just stood there silently, simmering in his anger and worry.

"If you'll excuse me, I am going to oversee the testing today."

The commander nodded, and Fuyutsuki calmly walked out of the office. He

shook his head as he thought, "that cruel bastard..."

In the control room.

"Good job, everyone," said Misato to the three Eva pilots," all your

synch rates are up."

Asuka and Shinji both had relieved smiles on their faces as they heard

the news. Rei had no reaction.

"Now, will all three of you report to your plugs at Eva cages and

prepare for launch into the geofront to begin some combat training" commanded

Ritsuko writing something down on her clipboard.

"I wonder how powerful Heero's Gundam is compared to the Evas?" thought

Misato out loud.

"I take it that you haven't seen Heero's new Wing Zero?" responded

Ritsuko to Misato, almost startling her.

"Well.. um... I guess I haven't," said Misato, with an embarrassed

smile, curios as to what Ritsuko was talking about, "What's so special about

it?"

"Let's just say that it has some used Eva parts now," Ritsuko explained

to the Major, "Which will not only increase its strength, but its speed and

accuracy as well. Considering that Wing Zero was already the most powerful

Mobile Suit ever constructed and Heero is one of the most talented mech pilots

in the world, I'd say that we have another formidable weapon to fight Angels

with."

"About that," Misato queried, curious about something, "the part about

his piloting skills, that is. How did he become a Mobile Suit pilot? Last time

I checked, you had to be 18 to join the military."

"Since the age of about 9, Heero has been trained as a soldier not for

the military, but rather, for more of a guerilla/terrorist organization in the

colonies. He was originally the pilot of Gundam 01 in the first attack on

earth."

"He attacked earth first?" Misato said, even more shocked, "I thought

the Gundams were the ones who fought for peace."

"Well I didn't really expect you to know," said Ritsuko as she stood to

check on another computer station. "I didn't really know myself until a

yesterday, in a briefing about Heero. Yes, Misato, Heero was the weapon that

the space colonies sent to rebel against the UN government. Nearly everything

about the Gundams had been kept classified; only released were the propaganda

that the U.N. used to create the image of heroes for the Gundams, using the

publicity as a tool to get into people's good graces.

"But getting back to the real story, Heero did not follow his orders, which

was to take over earth. Instead, he went renegade and fought along side the

other Gundam Pilots to bring an end to the wars between the space colonies and

earth. In the end, they did succeed, too bad that the 'Angel War' began right

after."

"Is that why Heero acts so emotionless?" inquired Misato, trying to

comprehend this new info about Heero.

"You'll have to ask him." responded Ritsuko, "All I know is the official

stuff in the reports and the things I've been told."

"Well maybe you'd be able to answer my original question: How powerful

is that Gundam?"

"It uses the 'ZERO System'." answered Ritsuko to the question. "That

system is what makes that Gundam so powerful. I don't know much about the

system; all information about it has been classified. All I know is that it is

some sort of mental link between the pilot and his suit. Maybe it gives some

advanced feedback, giving him an edge of sorts."

"Anyway," Ritsuko said, turning to Misato, ""we really should be getting this

test underway."

"Oh yeah!," shouted Misato, as she remembered what she was doing. She

then saw the three Evas join the Gundam in the geofront who was already

finished blasting away at targets. "All right everyone, let's begin this

combat simulation."

Inside the Wing Zero, Heero felt at home. He felt at peace being in the

familiar cockpit. He smiled for a second, before it faded from his face. He

then engaged the ZERO system.

The space around him flashed psychedelic colors. He could see farther

than his eyes could see, understand more than his mind could comprehend, and

his mind was clear yet flooded with information. The rush was like a drug,

exhilarating him.

"Where is my enemy?" Heero stated out loud to no one in particular.

"The simulation is about to begin," said Ritsuko, responding in the form

of a transmission. "Wait for the Evas to join you for training after they

finish synching."

"Hai".

Out in the geofront, the three Evas entered the "arena" and stood in

formation with the Gundam. The four behemoths stood side by side, falling into

order as if in boot camp.

Misato sent a transmission to all four pilots, "All right everyone,

let's begin this combat simulation."

"What are we to do, Misato-san?" this question came from Shinji who was

broadcasting on an open channel that all four mecha were tuned into.

"Glad you asked, Shinji," replied Misato, "Since the only the know of

that is as strong as an Angel is an Eva, we will be having Heero fight one of

you to determine the effectiveness of Wing Zero against an Angel. Go all out,

and have fun guys. Just don't use any projectile or energy weapons, only the

progressive knives for the Evas and beam saber for the Gundam."

"But what if the Evas get really damaged?" Shinji asked, somewhat

troubled.

"Don't worry, Shinji," Misato responded, "We'll be monitoring everything

from up here. All four of your guys' mecha can handle a little beating, and we

will stop you guys before it gets too out of hand. So who wants to be the

first to fight?"

"Me!" screamed Asuka, as she leaped forward while grabbing the

progressive knife from her Eva's shoulder, "I'll show you who the greatest

pilot -of ANYTHING-is; the great Sohryu Asuka Langley!"

"Alright then," Misato said, with a little giggle, "let the fight

begin."

Evangelion Units 01 and 00 retreated back a bit, leaving Unit 02 and

Wing Zero next to each other, about to fight. As soon as she heard Misato give

the go, Asuka ran forward toward Heero, subconsciously intent on repairing the

damage the valiant pilot had inflicted on her superiority complex. The glowing

knife was outstretched with her arm, slashing at Heero in the Wing Gundam as

she got closer and closer.

But the connecting blow never came. As Unit 02 approached, Wing Zero

leaped back, and in mid-air, seemed to bend into a messy knot of biomechanical

parts. Dropping through the air, the mass seemed to finally form into a bird,

its feathery wings outstretched. The fusion thrusters began to burn the air as

it pushed the bird into the air, nearing the top of the geofront.

"Shit!" Asuka yelled as she tumbled forward, hitting the ground as she

missed Heero flying away, "Come back down here, you coward."

"Wow..." Shinji said in awe at the transformed Mobile Suit. He stayed

silent as he watched in astonishment, the battle that occurred before him.

"Dammit!" screamed Asuka in to communications channel, as her Eva

repeatedly leapt into the air slashing, missing the bird-like Mobile Suit

circling her above. "Come down here!"

Heero calmly manipulated the controls while the Wing Zero flew near the

roof of the cavernous geofront. Below him, he could see a clear path of high-

speed attack; yet before he could act, the cockpit began to glow, bringing him

into the realm of the mind at which the ZERO system communicated. Before him,

he could see the battle take place; Unit 02 grabbing the Wing Zero and forcing

it to the ground, still in bird mode. The impact of the blow would cause

damage to the transformation mechanism, leaving him vulnerable while the red

Evangelion close in, ready to dice Wing Zero with a progressive knife...

"That will not happen," Heero grunted, shaking off the vision, to

realize he'd already begun a dive directly at the Eva. The red, white and blue

flying beast sliced through the air in a downward gradient as Heero began to

enact a new plan of action.

"He's mine," Asuka thought to herself as her sensors notified her of a

high-speed object coming toward her. She quickly clenched and unclenched her

fists, making the Eva do the same, preparing to catch the fusion-powered bird.

"I'll show you who's the best..."

The Wing Zero rocketed toward Unit 02. Moments before the imminent

impact, Heero pulled a switch in the cockpit, enacting maneuvering thrusters

to spin the behemoth. Asuka's smug grin began to fade as she saw the bird

begin to uncurl, white and silver limbs outstretching in a period of one

second. The wings curled back, allowing the arms to extend and the torso to

spin around; in the hand of one arm, Wing Zero clutched a cylindrical object

which began to release a green glow that grew into a beam of energized

Minophsky particles. A the arm swung the saber as it extended, striking Unit

02 with not only the force of the swing, but with also the added velocity of

the flying run and the momentum of the mid-air spin.

The beam burned through the Evangelion's armor that covered the mid-

section, leaving a bloody arc as the saber went across, causing Eva blood to

rain down upon the ground and surrounding buildings. Within the entry plug, a

wide-eyed Asuka clutched at her stomach, and began to cough up blood. The

life-fluid would mix with the LCL, giving it a slightly darker tint; the pilot

not noticing because the smell and taste were already there from the LCL, and

because a fiery rage began to grow within her mind. Struggling to walk

forward, Asuka used her other arm to raise the progressive knife, searching

for the one she wanted to kill.

But all went black to her, as the lights in her entry plug grew dark

momentarily, before a different set of fluorescent light illuminated the plug;

Asuka knew those lights and what they meant. She soon felt that, as the plug

went flying out of the back of Unit 02. Angrily, the German girl banged at the

controls, and screamed until the recovery team arrived.

"What did you do to Asuka!!" yelled both Misato and Shinji over the com

frequency. The question was directed toward Heero.

"Oh my God," Misato began saying to herself, "thankfully her plug was

ejected before Heero swung the beam at the neck."

"I have defeated my opponent, completing my primary objective. Are my

orders changed?" responded the emotionless Heero.

"I'll fight him," yelled Shinji as he ran toward Wing Zero screaming

with his progressive knife at his hand like a lance. Everyone in the control

room was shocked and surprised at Shinji's sudden outburst of emotion and urge

to fight.

Commander Gendo Ikari watched and listened to everything from a computer

monitor in his office. He was surprised at Heero, perhaps even amused. Though

as for the matter of Shinji, the Commander just silently grinned. The way he

has spoken, the way he had screamed, it seemed to the Commander that Shinji

was out for revenge. All was according to schedule.

Unit 01's progressive knife was stopped by Wing Zero's shield. The two

massive fighting machines began a sword fight.

"Why did you do that to Asuka!!" Shinji yelled at Heero through the com.

"It was my objective," responded Heero, dodging a swipe from Unit 01.

After a near miss, Heero said, "You seem to have a reason to fight."

Shinji's response was a jump kick that knocked down Wing Zero for a

couple seconds.

"You must be able to harness your emotions to become an effective

fighter." Said Heero. "You must still be able to think clearly to accomplish

the objective, but you must still believe in your reasons."

Eva Unit 01 let out a scream from its purple mouth. It ran in a rage to

Wing Zero and began to form an AT-field around its fists as it tried with all

its might to beat the crap out of Heero and the Wing Zero.

Rei watched the brawl from the view screens of her entry plug. She lay

as motionless as her Eva, just staring at the two monsters exchanging blows.

The blue-haired pilot began to let her mind wander at the thought of the two

fighting before her.

"How can one fight enraged, full of hatred for only an act witnessed and

not imposed onto one's self?

"How can one fight when the animalistic nature of it defiles the dignity

of one's soul?

"Yet why is it this which defines me? Why must be a link to my humanity?

"Perhaps... I may find out."

Rei continued to silently watch from her entry plug while the two other

pilots caused massive damage to each other.

Back in the control room, everyone saw the scream. Then they saw the

fight.

"Oh my GOD!" screamed Misato, fearing the worst, "is Unit 01 going

berserk again!?"

"Major..." Maya trailed off, pointing down at the computer screen.

"What's wrong?" asked Ritsuko as she and Misato ran to see what was on

the screen. They let out a small gasp as they saw what was on it.

Shinji's synch rate was at 300. All plug readings normal. Shinji was in

total control of Unit 01.

The fight between the two biomechanical behemoths raged on.

"You..." Shinji choked, speaking through the com. "You killed her..."

"Shinji!" yelled Heero. "NO! She is alive, dammit! He unit is just

disabled!"

Shinji only fought on, not comprehending what was being yelled at him.

The two mechas were now at a standstill. Unit 01 had its progressive

knife pressed against Wing Zero's neck, Wing Zero had its beam saber pressed

against the neck of the EVA, both gigantic energy weapons singeing the armor

plating on both war machines. Both mecha were battered and needed repairs.

Then suddenly, the hum of both energy knives went dead, and the two

units stood still, their power having been cut off.

"Okay, you two. The combat simulation is over. It's a draw between both

of you two." transmitted Misato angrily, " Now exit and meet me in the

debriefing room. Rei, you too."

The three mecha walked toward the Eva cages, power restored. While

within the entry plug of Unit 01, Ikari Shinji began to feel tears coming from

his eyes, as he began to cope with the fear of the side of himself he had seen

today.

Within the dark, debriefing room, the three pilots waited. A single

light hung from the ceiling, illuminating only the center of the room, leaving

the rest in darkness, the walls hidden in the shadows.

Shinji was seated on the bench in the center of the room. Seated next to

him was the silent form of Rei. Heero stood in the shadows with his arms

crossed, leaning against the wall. Everyone was still wearing their plugsuits.

Misato walked in through the door. She walked right up to Heero, who

greeted her with a salute. Instead of returning the salute, Major Katsuragi

grabbed Heero's collar and slammed him into the wall, the sound echoing in the

empty room.

"What the hell were you doing!!" She screamed at the youth.

"I completed the objective."

"Asuka's in the hospital right now! Thank god her injuries weren't

serious..." Misato started to trail off to herself as she let go of Heero.

"Will she be able to pilot again?" asked Shinji with a look of concern.

"Yes, Shinji, yes she will. In fact, she'll being going back to school

in two days, " responded Misato. She turned back to scolding Heero.

"This was a combat SIMULATION!" she stressed that last word. "Did you

know that the pilots feel physical sesantion through their Eva?"

Heero nodded, "Hai, Dr. Akagi briefed me about the Evangelions."

"Then WHY did you do what you did?" yelled Misato. Shinji looked at

Heero, also waiting for answers.

"I was completing my objectives." responded Heero. "Pilot Sohryu

would've done the same, had she been capable."

"These are your teammates, Heero," Misato warned, "don't ever hurt them

again, or I will personally see to it that you rot in a NERV prison cell."

With that, Misato stormed out of the briefing room, trying to regain her

professional composure. But before the three pilots could leave, Commander

Ikari stepped in.

The three children in the room stood in attention, and gazed at the

Commander, trying to anticipate what was happening.

"So you are the boy," said the commander, walking up to Heero, "the

pilot of Gundam Wing Zero."

"Hai," responded Heero, receiving back the same cold stare he was giving

the Commander.

Shinji didn't know what to expect from his father, but he certainly

didn't expect what he did next. Commander Ikari shook Heero's hand while

giving a slight grin.

"Heero," began the commander, "did you know Treize Kushrenada?"

Heero's eyes grew big in shock at the mention of the name. "Hai."

"Were you the original pilot chosen for the Epyon?" further questioned

the commander.

"Hai" was all he responded, though the color from his face began to

fade, as though he had seen a ghost. The mere mention of that Mobile Suit sent

a chill down Heero's spine, as one of the few fears he harbored was that of

feeling Epyon in his mind again; he couldn't quite put into words the fear and

darkness he felt from piloting that suit.

The commander nodded and began to leave the room. But before he did, the

commander turned to Shinji, who stared at him wide-eyed in fear at the

infinite possibilities of what could happen.

"Shinji," Gendo started, his stone expression remaining the same.

"Hai, father?" replied Shinji, trembling, a little scared.

"Good job," the commander frostily said to his son, "You fought well;

perhaps you can fight like that again."

As the commander left the room, Shinji seemed stunned as he stared at

the retreating form of his father. Heero began fleetingly fear, before he

regained his self-control and walked out into the hallway toward the locker

room, with Rei and Shinji in tow.

On the train ride home, Heero and Shinji sat across from each other in a near-

empty car. The lights flickered slightly as the train rocked lightly from side

to side, coming out of a tunnel from the Geofront and into the slowly

diminishing sunlight of Tokyo-3.

Heero sat with his arms crossed and his eyes closed; it appeared as

though he was asleep, though in actuality, he as merely resting his mind and

body, his lack of important things to do leaving him with nothing but that to

do. He wore his usual green tank-top with black shorts; the few bystanders

staring not at his clothes, but perhaps at the sternness of his facial

expression which held a seriousness that no one his age should have.

Shinji sat across from Heero, on the opposite side of the car. He held

his hands in his lap, and kept his head low while he stared at the floor; in

his mind, Shinji cursed himself for not replacing his SDAT's batteries sooner.

Without the soothing music of his digital audio device, Shinji's mind began to

contemplate on the darker events of the day, struggling to keep shame and

depression away. With a lack of something better to do, Shinji went against

his better judgment, and attempted to start a conversation with Heero.

"Heero?" Shinji said innocently, looking at the pilot across from him.

His only reply was Heero's eyes opening, and his head lifting up to face

Shinji, silently prompting him for whatever he needed.

"How can you stay so calm during battle? I mean, from you said to

Kensuke, it seems like you hate piloting. So how can you just do it so well?"

"Shinji," Heero responded, "Nothing good can be achieved by letting your

emotions take over your self-control during a battle. I hate having to fight,

but I must"

"But, why do you pilot?" asked Shinji, "How can you pilot if it you hate

it?"

"I was raised to pilot Gundam, and that is what I do. I am driven to it,

for the true purpose of Gundam was to protect humanity from itself, so that

all mankind would finally be at peace. But now, there is one more enemy that

disturbs that peace."

"How can you handle this, Heero? I can't... I know it's for mankind, but

I just don't care... and that scares me."

"Then why do you pilot, Shinji?"

"I... I don't know. I just don't know. I guess I'm driven to it, even if

it is what causes the pain in my life."

"Perhaps it has become a part of you that you cannot escape. Just like

the Wing Zero is to me."

After thinking a few moments, Shinji spoke up. "I hate Eva... yet with

each passing week, it becomes more and more a bigger part of my life."

"Fight it, Shinji," Heero gently said in a near-whisper, "Fight it

before it becomes the only thing in your life, and nothing else."

The rest of the ride was silent, as the gentle rocking of the train

brought them to the safe haven of their homes; a haven where they could live

for themselves until the children were called to the hell of war.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's notes:

Oh hell yes! I finally finished revising this chapter (after many sleepless

nights the past few weeks). I'm pretty sure that any more changes to this

chapter will be pretty minor, so I think I'm going to be going on to the next

one.

Think of this chapter as a prelude of sorts: it's really just an introductory

type chapter, in which I establish the characters, explain the changes in the

universe, and start the setting for the main plot.

Trent

P.S.

Here's a short explanation of some things in the fic that may not really make

sense:

Why Ritsuko is typing in the dark during the middle of the day:

Yeah, this is pretty weird. This is what I usually do when I'm in my

room or working on my computer. I don't know why, I guess I'm just screwed up

or something, but I just feel better when I'm completely shut out from the

outside world, including sunlight. I just thought Ritsuko might work better

like this (I know I do) when she has stressful stuff to do.

Why Wing Zero is now half-eva:

This is a major change, but for good reason. I actually did read through

all that stuff about Gundams VS Evas VS Angels. I came to the conclusion that

a Mobile Suit, even if it is an "invincible" Gundam from Gundam Wing, is just

not powerful enough to fight an Angel, although Wing Zero's buster rifle might

be. So I decided to up its power while still keeping from being a true

Evangelion; grafting Evangelion muscles onto a Gundam effectively increases

its size and it's physical strength.

As for other things (such as why Shinji loses self-control, why the commanders

keep referring to Treize Kushrenada, and why Fuyutsuki doesn't like Treize's

plan), all of them will be explained in following chapters and are major parts

of the plot, so I won't really be explaining this stuff now.


	2. Into the Darkness

Neon Genesis Evangelion

New Mobile Suit Report Gundam Wing

Crossover Fanfiction

Children of War

Chapter 2:

By Trek1030

Version 1.0 (Began 3 September 2001 - finished 23 September 2001)

Quick Author's Note:

I've spent so long on this fic, and finally I have finished a detailed outline of the first 5 chapters! This chapter may be kind of slow compared to the previous one, but the next one will be where the story will take a massive divergence from the Evangelion story line. This chapter just sort of sets the next one up. Also, here's the reason for the lack of GW characters and stuff; this is only the first multi-chapter "book" in a series I am writing. The next "book", tentatively titled "Children of Death", will be taking place mostly in the space colonies and outside of Tokyo-3. I am not sure of how many chapters each book will contain, maybe six each.

Well anyway, here's chapter 2. I hope that I have worked out any serious problems, eliminating the need for another draft, but my hopes are never answered, so feel free to tear apart my fic, so that I can make this as good as it can possibly be.

The bright morning sun seared through the cloudless sky, pouring down upon the school building. The warm light glowed through the windows, giving a somewhat gold illumination to the classroom of class 2A. Within the room small groups of students were spread about, chatting amongst themselves before class begins.

Sitting at three desks near the front of the room, sprawled the trio called the "three stooges" by certain members of the class. Shinji, Kensuke, and Toji sat in each other's company, going on about trivial things until the topic of a certain fiery redhead was brought up. Though due to the immaturity of 2/3 of the trio, the mentioning was because of some snide remark that had something about the Second and Third Children doing some... un-child-like things.

"No, Toji," Shinji replied flatly, almost banging his head on the desk in frustration, clearly embarrassed by the slight blush creeping upon his face, "the reason Asuka hasn't been to school the past two days is NOT because she is still sore from sex. And no, I still can't tell you exactly what happened; Asuka would probably gut me if I told you."

"Oh come on," Kensuke urged, "Why isn't the red-devil here? Not that we care, but what's she doing?"

"I already told you guys, I can't say anything about it. God knows I already tell you two too much classified NERV stuff."

"Can you at least explain to us about Heero?" Toji complained, leaning back in his desk, "I mean... That guy's so odd, and he comes to class in the middle of the year. Then his talking about war and crap like that..."

"My guess is that he's a NERV pilot, maybe for a new Eva!" Kensuke interrupted, starry-eyed in his imagination.

Before Shinji could respond to them, the class representative walked up to the three, and gave Kensuke and Toji an angry glare. She closed her eyes and shook her head as she began to question them.

"Oh no," Hikari sighed, "please tell me that you two aren't pressing Shinji for information again? Didn't Katsuragi-san warn you two about that already?"

"Come on class-rep," Toji pleaded, "The red-devil's your friend, isn't she? Aren't you at least curious about where she is?"

"Pilot Sohryu is in the hospital, recuperating," Heero answered from behind the group. The four shocked students turned to see Heero Yuy glaring at them. He had just walked through the door, when his keen ears overheard their conversation; silently, he had made his way over to their group, choosing now to speak. "She will be back in school by tomorrow."

"Oh my God," Hikari exclaimed, full of worry, "Is she alright?"

"Yes," Heero replied, his cold expression still not changing, "She suffered minor lacerations to the abdomen during a training exercise."

Hikari sighed in relief, and began to walk away to prepare for the day. Once the class rep was out of earshot, Toji turned to question Heero as he was beginning to walk away. Cautiously, Toji asked, "Hey Heero! Just who are you, how did you know that?"

Stopping in his steps, Heero turned once again to face the three stooges. In his monotone voice, with his stone cold expression, he coolly responded, "I pilot a mobile suit for both NERV and the U.N.. I am the pilot of the Gundam Wing Zero."

Not wanting to be questioned further, Heero turned and walked to his desk, leaving behind the awe-struck stooges. Toji and Kensuke stared at him with their eyes wide as he walked away. Recovering himself, Kensuke smiled in joy and looked up at the ceiling while squealing with joy. He giggled like a schoolgirl while he began to babble on about having the four most famous mech pilots in the world in his class.

Toji, on the other hand, just turned to Shinji, who also had the sense to temporarily ignore Kensuke. His eyes still wide, Toji asked, "Did he just say he piloted the one mobile suit that practically won the colony wars?"

"Um...," mumbled Shinji, unsure of what he should tell them, "yeah, I guess he did."

Thankfully for the Third Child, he was saved by the Sensei walking into the room. While Hikari scrambled forward to begin her "rise, bow, sit" routine, most of the students in the room began to hurry to their proper seats.

During another day of menial lectures, Shinji sat at his desk trying to ignore the teacher. Full of worries, Shinji decided to open a conversation with Heero over their desk terminals. Hurriedly, he typed in a question and desperately waited the reply.

IkariShinji Heero, why did you do that?

HeeroYuy Do what?

IkariShinji Tell everyone about Asuka

HeeroYuy That information is not classified.

IkariShinji Yeah but- never mind. At least you didn't tell them that it was you who did it. She'd blame us if anyone brought it up to her; I know she'd definitely hurt me.

HeeroYuy I am not inhuman, though it may seem so. Pilot Sohryu has an ego-problem; and until that can be dealt with, hurt pride and a shattered public image would make her unfit for duty. I am not in the business of disgracing fellow pilots unless it is necessary.

Shinji breathed a sigh as he read that last IM from Heero. He momentarily leaned back in relief before returning to the conversation.

IkariShinji Thank you, Heero.

HeeroYuy If that is all, I will be terminating this conversation.

IkariShinji Wait! I just have one more question.

HeeroYuyYes?

Ikari Shinji Why did you tell everyone that you were a Gundam pilot? I thought that was classyfied and all, since the Gundam pilots' identities were never released to the public.

HeeroYuy Not officially classified. Our identities were withheld at our own requests. We never fought for recognition or fame; the knowledge that peace was restore was all we wanted. In addition, all of us Gundam pilots hate the media.

IkariShinji Oh I get it. That sounds so noble.

HeeroYuy Is that all?

IkariShinji Um.. Yeah I guess so. By the way, are you busy after school? You could come with Kensuke, Toji, and me to the arcade downtown.

HeeroYuy Actually, I have something of much importance to do. It's nothing official, just something concerning my current houseing conditions.

IkariShinji Oh, ok then. Bye.

The connection was dropped as Heero terminated the conversation. Internally, he was overjoyed as something as simple as a conversation to break up the stupidity of the day. Though he was quick to end the conversation because of the trepidation he felt that this insecure connection may be found and had Shinji revealed anything of confidential importance, the secret would be out. Also, he didn't want to be caught by the teacher, who would most probably give him a detention, meaning that he would have to stay even longer in this hellhole of school. Heero considered going to school a sick joke, though he still hadn't had a chance to take it up with one of the commanders or Dr. Akagi. Maybe Major Katsuragi would listen to him and be able to give him leave from school to train at NERV.

As the day dragged on, Shinji began to daydream. Strange images filled his mind, a remembrance of the fight against Heero. The incident had happened in a blur, Shinji still not quite sure about what really happened. Playing through his mind were the events of the fight. Why had he done that? What happened to him? He was scared. Scared of Eva Unit 01 and scared of himself. He remembered the bright flashing lights of his entry plug, and the strange multi-colored glow that had surrounded him before he saw an image of Asuka dead, and another of Heero dying at his hands. That glow had been there before, but never looked like this.

Just as the lunch bell rang in class, Shinji sat up and gasped. He breathed hard, eyes wide in sudden confusion. Toji and Kensuke, who had been walking toward him to join him for lunch, rushed forth to aide their friend. Shaking him a bit, Toji prompted Shinji for any response, "Ikari!"

"Wha..." was all Shinji muttered. Abruptly regaining his composure, Shinji shook the thoughts out of his head. Looking at the concerned faces of his friends, he said, "It's nothing I'm fine."

"It looked like something scared the shit out of you." Kensuke said, still a bit concerned.

"Like I said, it's nothing. Lets go to lunch." The boys agreed, and the trio left to eat lunch on the roof. All the while something haunted the back of Shinji's confused mind; he remembered the seconds before he fight, the last clear things he remembered about it. He remembered he saw in the corner of his viewscreen, small flashing texts indicating some process going on. Shinji had read "Initiating System E- 20" before the wall of the entry plug turned to light and he saw a hallucination of Asuka's entry plug; crushed, dripping blood mixed with LCL, and the girl's limp, dead arm hanging out a rupture in the side.

A blue Renault Alpine A310 blurred down the surprisingly empty streets of Tokyo-3. Pushing the small car to its limits, the driver jammed it into sixth gear, causing the engine to release a beastly roar. It's tires squealing, the blue Renault rushed on; a metallic reflection from farther down the road hinted at the semi-truck speeding down the opposite lane. With the small Alpine switching lanes, the two vehicles roared onward, speeding directly toward each other. As the car came into the view of the truck, the loud air-horn snarled a warning to the oncoming auto.

"Misato! Look out!"

The little blue car turned at the last moment, narrowly missing the truck. The blue car screeched as the sudden, high-speed movement caused visible tire tracks to he etched into the pavement. It bobbed slightly from side to side, almost spinning out of control. After a few moments, the motions began to succeed, and the car strode calmly down the road at its normal high speed.

A woman as immature as a teenager giggled in the driver's seat as she adjusted her sunglasses. She leaned back in her chair with a little smirk on her face. Beside the woman, a redheaded German sat fuming, ready to scream.

"Did you have to do that?!" Asuka shrieked at Misato, who was futilely trying to plug her ears, "I just got out of the hospital, I don't want to go back anytime soon."

"It was fun," Misato replied slyly, "Didn't you think so?"

"Hell no," Asuka snorted, calming down a bit. She leaned back in the seat a bit, only to be bitten by a sudden sharp pain in her side. Asuka rubbed her side over the bandages, and resumed looking blankly out at the sky, deep in thought.

"You've been like that since the hospital, Asuka," Misato said, a slight hint of worry in her voice, "Quite frankly, you seemed so zoned out that I didn't think that you would have noticed my little run at the truck."

"So you did that stupid thing to get my attention?" Asuka retorted, annoyed, "Well what do you want that merits almost killing me?"

"You haven't said anything since we left the hospital. Don't you have anything on your mind?"

Asuka only remained silent and stared straight ahead. With only the purr of the engine to break the uncomfortable silence, Misato put all her attention back into driving, giving up for now on trying to talk to Asuka. After minutes of cold silence, Asuka finally spoke.

"At least tell me that the Gundam baka got what he deserved," she said softly, sounding slightly disheartened, "You scolded him at least, didn't you, Misato?"

"Yeah, I did," Misato replied, quietly. She pondered about the events of that incident for a moment; Misato decided to let the events be known to the Second Child.

"And yes, Heero did get a beating," Misato said calmly, unsure of how enthusiastic she should be talking about the incident.

"What?!" Asuka blurted, shocked in misunderstanding, "He got a beating as punishment? That seems a bit cruel for you, Misato. Not that I mind..."

"No, not that," the Major interrupted, "I don't think you get it. The training exercise didn't end when you got hurt."

Curious, Asuka remained quiet and looked at the woman driving the car. Momentarily taking her eyes off the road, Misato saw the look on Asuka's face and began to explain.

"I was watching from the control room; Shinji in Unit-01 jumped at him. He brutally fought Wing Zero until we cut the power to both mecha. Readings from his plug were strange and erratic; we thought that Unit-01 had gone berserk again. Hell, it even screamed like it did before."

Misato paused for a moment to let the chilling thought of the berserker Eva leave her mind. Asuka felt a similar shiver as she recalled when Unit-01 ripped its way out of the Sea of Dirac. Taking a breath to prepare for another disturbing part of the story, Misato ventured on into her story telling.

"But it wasn't berserk; Unit-01 didn't lose control. The readings from Shinji's plug were erratic, but they were accurate."

"What does that mean?" Asuka questioned, a bit frightened.

"It means that Shinji was doing it; he was that fighting beast. It was because of you... Shinji fought like that because he thought you were seriously hurt."

Her cold defenses around her were caught off guard, and Asuka simply remained quiet the rest of the trip home. The German girl's perception of her cowardly roommate had changed; leaving her in a slight confusion. She wondered why he would fight; perhaps he cared, but to Asuka, no one cared. In her mind, Asuka would deny to herself that there was someone who cared for her; yet she came to one, inevitable conclusion: maybe she'd lighten up on what she put Shinji through, at least for a little bit.

In the bowels of NERV, Heero walked from the administration department. Before he could do anything of any value, the Gundam pilot had to rid himself of school; Heero Yuy formed a private mission of his own, to rid himself of this hell so that he could fulfill his duties. Not only did he have his duties as a NERV and U.N. pilot, he needed time to execute his other, more important mission unknown to NERV...

Stopping in front of a map mounted on the wall, Heero looked over the layout of the level he was on. Darting over the multi-colored diagram, he quickly found his destination in another section not too far. Putting his finger to the plastic, Heero traced and memorized the path he would follow to Commander Ikari's office.

Walking down the brightly lit corridor, Heero silently smirked to himself. He inwardly laughed at the fearful expression of the secretary in the administrations department; not that it had been unwarranted, few could have stood against Heero's icy glare as he angrily demanded his work schedule be changed, after the secretary had told him she didn't have the authority to do that. The young girl trembled as she told the pilot that only Commander Ikari, Sub-commander Fuyutsuki, and Dr. Akagi had the authority to change schedules of the mech pilots. Heero had stormed off in silence, much to the relief of the poor secretary.

As Heero reached the glistening metal doors of the Commander's office, he spotted a figure leaning against the door. The image of the figure began to get clearer as Heero strode closer to the door. It was an old man in a black suit; dark gray hair came down his balding head in a conservative haircut. The man had an odd familiarity about him that Heero seemed to recognize, but not remember. At least not until the called out to him.

"Master Yuy! It is a surprise to see you here," the man said cheerfully, in his somewhat English accent.

Now standing in front of the man, Heero got a good look at his face. Heero was granted a momentary shock as he realized what this man's presence meant; the man's name was Pagan, a servant of Princess Relena Peacecraft.

"Why is Relena here?" Heero demanded, his voice somewhat in shock through its normal cold.

"She's in a meeting with the commanders of NERV," Pagan responded with a slight smile, "I would've thought that you off all people, would have known Princess Relena's whereabouts."

"I've been... busy," Heero said as he and Pagan both stepped away from the two mammoth doors to the commander's office, which were now opening with a loud creak.

Form within the archway, three persons walked out of the office. In her formal, dark blue business dress, Princess Relena calmly walked out of the office talking to the two commanders following behind her. She slowly stepped on, not yet noticing the spiky-haired pilot in the hallway.

"...so, Commanders, I will not let NERV set up a branch in the Sanq Kingdom until I see just what these Evangelions are, and how they are used. I will reserve my judgment until I witness that activation test of Unit-03."

As she turned to face the commanders, to give her farewells, a certain boy leaning against the wall caught her attention. Relena's eyes grew wide in shock as she recognized the boy's frosty blue eyes. His face seemed unchanged, his hair still a spiky mess. Her eyes locked with his in unspeaking ecstasy until the dark voice of Commander Ikari interrupted her dream world.

"Is there something wrong, Princess?" Ikari questioned, noticing her stare at the pilot leaning against the wall. "This is pilot Heero Yuy, of the Gundam Wing Zero. I was under the impression that you were already acquainted with him."

"Oh, yes," Relena smiled, talking somewhat dreamily, "I know him... I haven't seen you for so long Heero..."

Internally groaning at the Princess' childish nature, Commander Ikari walked up to Sub-commander Fuyutsuki and whispered into his ear, "First her quixotic dreams of pacifism, now this. Handle it, I'll be back in my office." Finished, Ikari quickly walked back to his desk, at the other end of his immense office.

"Princess," Fuyutsuki said with a smile, though inside he profanely cursed the Commander for always sticking him with the job of taking care of politicians, "we are done with the meeting. Feel free to tour NERV until you are scheduled to leave; I'm sure Pilot Yuy here would be glad to show you around."

"Yes..." Relena responded, still not taking her eyes off of Heero, "that would be delightful."

With a quick nod, Fuyutsuki retreated to the Commander's office, shutting the massive metal doors behind him.

"Hi Shinji-kun," greeted Misato as Shinji walked through the doorway into the kitchen. He had just gotten home from school, and had put away his backpack in his room.

"Hello, Misato-san," replied Shinji, "Why are you home so early?"

"Well, I decided to take the rest of the day off after I brought back Asuka."

"Speaking of her," Shinji started to ask, quickly looking around, "Where is she?"

"She's in her room," replied Misato, before she changed the subject, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Because," Misato said worriedly, "you always seem distraught after a battles where you are forced to fight."

"I don't know what happened in that fight," Shinji sighed as he took a seat in the chair beside his guardian, "It was if something showed me something horrible, and then what I must do about it, but I don't know why I did it."

Misato put her arm around Shinji, comforting the boy who was now staring off, trying to come to some epiphany about the events past. After a few moments, Shinji stood up.

"I'm going to go see how Asuka's doing," he said as he began to walk down the hallway.

Misato sat at the table still thinking. She felt so sorry for Shinji, for what he had been going through. But what could she do? The Shinji she had scene in the fight with Wing Zero had seriously disturbed her. Her cute little Shin-chan couldn't be some violent beast... it was always the Evangelion's fault, wasn't it?

She headed to the kitchen for a six-pack of Yebisu, perhaps that could help her thoughts.

"She seems very young to be running a country, no wonder her goals are so childish," Fuyutsuki commented, as he stepped back into the commander's office after seeing the Princess off, "Ikari, I do not see why we need another branch of NERV so late in the game."

"We need more numbers," responded the commander, "SEELE and the UN outnumber us right now. Any sort of contingency will be useful with such a risky scenario we are running."

Fuyutsuki nodded at the statement. Then he asked something which had been bothering him. "Why did you activate System E in Unit 01? The system in Unit-01 is only a prototype that does not have the power of the full system."

"The pilot of 01 did not possess the power to fight. I activated E in order to test the abilities of both the Third Child and the ZERO system. It is crucial to Kushrenada's scenario that we have a highly accurate sense of what our capabilities are."

"Why didn't you use the dummy plugs to test that?"

"Because, Fuyutsuki, they have not been tested as reliable yet. The first working prototype should be completed before the tests on Unit 03. We'll have on installed into Unit 01 before then."

"This activation is not necessary under Kushrenada's scenario, why are we still commencing with it?"

"We need to follow the committee's plan until the Messiah Suit is finished. Besides, the incident that will occur will bring forth the purified mind of the Chosen; without the Chosen, there is no way we can succeed."

"Asuka?" asked Shinji as he stopped outside Asuka's door, "Can I come in?"

"Sure, baka," the girl snidely replied from behind the door.

Shinji nervously and slowly walked into the room and saw Asuka sitting her bed. He stayed near the door, still unsure of himself.

"Um... I'm glad you're all right, Asuka. You know, Misato talked to Heero after it happened. That jerk won't do anything that stupid again."

"Yeah, I know. Misato told me. She also told me what you did."

Shinji gulped at the mention of that. He himself did not know what had happened that day. He trembled at what she might be thinking of him now... now that something so strange had overcome his mind; that he could lose control of himself. Yet as he thought, Shinji came to realize that it was because he genuinely care about her.

"I wanted to say..." Asuka began, but quickly choked and started to hesitate in the words she was going to say. Shinji just waited silently by the door for her to continue.

"I wanted to say..." Asuka struggled to find the words, " ... Um ... thank you."

Shinji was shocked at the sincerity of the words she had spoken. He realized what he had felt when the image of her flashed inside his entry plug. The emotions he had toward her, he knew he had always had; perhaps that incident had let him see it, and now he had a slight chance that she could understand him, and just why he did what he did. He attempted to convey and admit something to Asuka, but trailed off, " Asuka, I... I... um..."

Some strange look came back to Asuka's softened eyes. "Baka, you can't even speak straight. Now, get the hell out of my room, I've said all I wanted to say to you."

Shinji was very perplexed by what had just occurred. What the hell had just happened? Where did the emotional, kind, and peaceful Asuka go to? He saw the Asuka he had once knew returning. He tried to keep speaking, perhaps striving to maintain the peace and emotion of the events that had occurred just seconds ago. "But Asuka..."

"But what?" the angry girl interrupted, glaring at him, "I already thanked you, don't expect more. I do not need you to fight for me. I don't need your help or pity. I don't need anyone. Now, didn't I just tell you to get the hell out of here?!"

Shinji slowly backed out of the doorway and shut the door. He walked slowly to the other side of the hall, and into his room. What the hell had just happened? Shinji was still in shock and not reacting to the past events. His mind wandered back into the visions of Asuka he had seen inside his entry plug. He felt a yearning to go back, a feeling that all will be clarified if he could only experience System E one more time.

The effects of Asuka's actions finally hit Shinji. "She hates me..." he muttered to himself. "She doesn't truly know how I feel. Then again, do I?"

A feeling of sorrow swept over him. Without Asuka, Shinji felt... alone. But through this, Shinji felt scared; it still puzzled him where these sudden thoughts had come from. The young pilot put on and activated his SDAT and let the soothing music drown down the confusing pains of his life.

The calming classical music Shinji listened to would usually put his mind at ease. The powerfully moving symphonies of Beethoven, Bach, and Mozart would bring an air of bliss to his chaotic mind, allowing for the Third Child to lose his own self, and drift away into some fantasy world of instrumental harmony. Violins, pianos, and a barrage of musical instruments would unite into a melody of pure ecstasy.

But not tonight; tonight the Third Child was forever trapped within his mind, the freeing power of the masters of classical music could not bring him to their land of musical happiness.

Thoughts stirred within Shinji's mind; thoughts that would not become clear, but yet would never leave his consciousness. He now remembered the name of the system that activated before he lost control; but Shinji could not understand how so many conflicting thoughts could surface at once. It was as if a door was opened, allowing his mind to see the truth; but there was a screen door behind that one, leaving the images cloudy, only letting Shinji feel the emotions that came along with them.

Hatred.

Love.

Death.

Followed by the images of the people he knew; though Shinji could not seem to comprehend for whom he felt each emotion. Frustration filled his mind, the boy unable to handle his own thoughts. Eventually, he reached a point where the classical music blaring in his ears became a nuisance, rather than a source of calm.

Struggling to find some outside source with which he could extend his emotions, Shinji walked over to the desk in the corner of his room. Reaching underneath the desk, the boy pulled out a notebook computer, one for which he reserved for homework and storage of the music he considered so precious. After booting up the system, Shinji started up a file-sharing client, and began to search for music; not the classical that used to calm him, but rather for new things... things that would express the emotions which confused his mind.

Beneath the surface of Tokyo-3, a garden inhabited the space in front of NERV central; within that garden, numerous beds of flowers lay, with pathways snaking between them. In the center, a fountain quietly spurt water into the air, only to catch it again. Off to the left of the fountain, a white gazebo stood with a single wooden bench beneath its unneeded sheltering roof. Above the garden, the roof of the geofront glowed a light blue from mounted lights; this dim light shined down upon the couple who occupied that single bench.

Snuggling closer, Relena inched closer to Heero. She rested her head on his shoulder, as she clutched his left arm as if he were going to leave her forever. A serene smile went across her face, as she was lost in the moment, only caring that she could be near the one that she loved. Relena remained as silent as Heero, who hadn't spoken a word since they had arrived in the garden.

Heero sat on the bench, seemingly oblivious to the fact that a teenage girl was almost all over him. His eyes remained closed, and his body remained still, his face not betraying any emotion. But within his mind, Heero knew just what he was doing, and what he must do. The soldier in him knew this was a waste of time, but deep down, Heero was reminded of just one more reason for which he fought. But Heero's personal war was not over yet, and until then, Relena could not be a part of his life. With this in mind, Heero broke the serene calm, asking about Relena's reasons for being at NERV.

"I wanted to meet with the commander," the princess answered, not moving from Heero, a hint of happiness still in her voice, "about his request for a branch of NERV in the Sanq Kingdom.

"I wanted to see what these Evangelions were; these massive weapons for humanities defense. Sanq Kingdom is still a pacifist nation; but I will not stand by without helping all of humanity."

"Is that why you are going to watch the activation test of a new Evangelion unit?" Heero questioned, further prodding to gain any useful information.

"Yes," Relena answered. Yawning, she loosened her grip on Heero's arm, and sat up, still holding onto him. She looked at his cold face, his eyes still closed, and asked a question in her sweetest voice, trying to hide the concern and worry she felt. "Heero, why are you a pilot at NERV? The last I heard, you were in special ops for the U.N."

"I still am," Heero said, still unmoving, "I am currently working on a joint mission with NERV against the angels; I pilot Wing Zero against the Angels."

"So... you're fighting again," responded Relena, her voice dropping, no longer having a happy tone to hide her worries. She knew all along that Heero would be fighting someone, somewhere; but it scared her to death that he would be fighting aliens bent on destroying humanity itself.

"I always am," Heero stated, mentally adding, 'but only until there is peace enough that we can be together.'

A quiet electronic beep interrupted the princess and the pilot; it was Pagan calling Relena's cell phone, alerting them that it was time for Relena to leave. Straightening out her skirt, Relena stood up and face Heero, who was still sitting on the bench. Struggling for the words to say, Relena only let out a single "sayonara." Heero simply looked at her with his icy blue eyes and nodded with a slight smile; Relena quickly gave Heero a kiss before she walked off, leaving Heero alone in the garden.

During the silence of the night, a figure shrouded in darkness crawled along all fours, slithering his way into the deep, heart of NERV. Pitch black filled the access shaft, to be disturbed by only an occasional bar of light coming in through a vent. With his night-vision goggles on, Heero saw everything in a light greenish tint. For nearly half an hour, Heero crawled on, ignoring the heat building up in the shaft, pushing his way past cables and wires.

Eventually reaching his destination, Heero looked out the slits of a vent, noting the writing on the wall of the corridor below. Glowing dark-green from Heero's goggles, the walls read: Terminal Dogma - Level E79 Section Q. Silently, the boy carefully unscrewed the vent with a utility knife, taking care to slide the vent out of place. Reaching into his back pocket, Heero unearthed a small blue device, not much bigger than Shinji's SDAT, but far more useful to the Gundam pilot. Clicking a small green button on the device, the blue box began quietly beeping as Heero dropped it through the opening. Giving a metallic clang as it hit the floor, the electro magnetic pulse grenade activated its payload, surging power in a 300 ft. radius, filling the corridor with a momentary white light as it fried the active electronics of the security system.

Wasting no time, the spiky-haired pilot dropped down from the access shaft into the dark corridor. Eying a certain metal door labeled "Sys E. - Main", Heero sprinted toward it, rushing to gain access to the secret behind it before the secondary security systems would activate. Feeling along the edge of the door's massive frame, he felt the cold glass encasing the emergency opening mechanism; with no power to this corridor, this lever would be the only way to open the door.

The door hissed as the pneumatics lowered their pressure, pulling open the metal slabs that stood in the doorway. Once they were open about a foot, Heero slid into the room, and pumped the levers on the other side to close the door. Edging along the wall, he felt a light switch and activated it, flooding the vast room with brilliant white light, chasing the shadows into the corners.

Stepping forward, Heero realized the enormity of the room; its metal lined walls held a space as huge as an Evangelion cage. Directly in front of the boy, the floor stopped at the edge of a chasm, railings across the ledge, with catwalks and bridges crossing the eerie darkness, a massive dark figure entangled within the web of pathways, and a veil of wires and cables coming out from its uncovered innards.

"Is this another Eva Unit?" Heero thought to himself as he walked closer to the edge of the railing. The cage was illuminated by light, but a shadow was still cast on this beast in the center, hiding it from Heero. Seeing another light switch, the Gundam pilot activated it, pulling a fluorescent glow out of the walls and ceilings, shining down upon the massive beast.

Even without most of its armor plating, the beast still shown in its black and burgundy glory. Biological muscle tissue, enmeshed in and infinite amount of cables, revealed the living monster beneath the metal. Yes, this was an Evangelion Unit, but there was something more...

In recognition, Heero's eyes grew wide in terror and confusion; though anger and determination soon made itself shown through the expression on Heero's face and his burning eyes. The machine lay dormant, its long whip seeming in the process of being mounted on its left arm; to its right, a massive plasma based beam sword was hooked up to testing machines. Yet its face was the first detail Heero recognized; though more grotesque and organic-looking than the original, its head had dull-green eyes with dark-burgundy detailing on its sides, matched with an equally reddish-purple crown that mocked the signature golden head-details of the Gundams.

Heero deactivated the lights, readying another EMP grenade for his escape. Though all the while, the memory of his final fight again Zechs Marquee flooded his mind. Heero silently spoke to himself as the lights faded.

"I destroyed you, Epyon. You once brought my mind into disarray; there's something disturbing about your mind system. I will destroy you again, and whomever had raised you from the ashes."

Miles below the floor of the geo-front, near the dark secret known as Terminal Dogma, a lab with an LCL-filled tube subsided. Within that tube floated the nude form of Ayanami Rei; breathing the blood-like liquid, she stayed motionless as the others in the room watched on.

Turning to the blonde woman at the computer terminal, Commander Ikari coldly spoke, breaking the silence by asking for a status report.

"System E has brought on noticeable changes in brain chemistry," Ritsuko responded, looking toward the commander, "No changes to chemical make-up in frontal lobes, so personality changes are doubtful. Only strange thing is that some normally inactive parts of the brain are not active."

"Is she still suitable to pilot?"

"Yes."

"What adverse affects do you predict in the Third Child?"

Sighing, Ritsuko leaned back slightly as she prepared to give Commander Ikari the results of the daylong experiment with Rei.

"The Third Child's DNA may be a 50 match for Rei's, but the effects of System E on his chaotic mind are nearly unpredictable," she answered. Smugly, Ritsuko commented, "Maybe if you raised Shinji instead of Rei, he'd fit your new plan."

Seeing no reaction from the commander, Dr. Akagi continued. "What we do know is that prolonged exposure will cause massive changes in brain chemistry, essentially letting the user think in manner unlike normal, sane human beings. Their personality can only change if they want to; only by psychological reasons not physiological."

"What affects has this experiment had on Rei?"

"The last ten hours, we have been running System E at about 30. Rei's problem solving abilities and logical thinking skills have increased dramatically." Ritsuko answered, snidely adding, "she's still the emotionless puppet you raised her to be."

"End the experiment and record the data," Commander Ikari ordered. Taking one last look at Rei before leaving, he said to Ritsuko, "Don't lecture me on how to raise children; they are nothing like cats.

Growling angrily, Ritsuko watched the Commander leave. Letting her rage out by violently hitting the keys to open the tube, she then helped Rei out, handing her a towel.

"Are you feeling any different, Rei?" Ritsuko said, typing in the finishing parts of the experiment, making meaningless conversation.

"I feel... Different."

Curious, Ritsuko stopped what she was doing to listen. She urged Rei, asking, "How so?"

"I can feel emotions that are not mine. Until I was released from the tube, I could feel a deep love, intertwined with an unending hatred. And as you helped me out, I could feel that wrath growing."

"Don't be silly, Rei," Dr. Akagi said quickly, fearing what she suspected. Just how else had System E affected the First Child? Just what had the clarity of System E done to Rei's inhuman mind?

"I can feel..." Rei said, closing her eyes to concentrate, "Fear... Your fear..."

"Rei, I think that's enough," Ritsuko stammered, "I think you should go home now."

"Hai," the blue haired girl said, walking out the door of the lab.

Alone in the lab, Ritsuko let out a sinister cackle; perhaps now, this accidental gaining of powers could rid her of the Commander's pet, and throw off his precious scenarios. Stopping momentarily to catch her breathe, Ritsuko continued to laugh into the night at Rei's newly acquired extrasensory perception.

To Be Continued...

Up next, Children of War Chapter 3: Divergence

Author's Note:

Oh god, I'm finally finished with that chapter. It got really hard to write at the end; at least I finished. I know this chapter is sorta slow, but it is mainly just filler to properly bring forth the next chapters without a sense of awkwardness in introducing new or weird things.

Next Chapter: the Forth Child will be chosen, and the story will start to completely deviate from normal Eva, into my spliced universe of Gundam Wing and Evangelion.

Just a few closing notes; Heero's mysterious spying will be explained next chapter, so please don't tell me I should explain it this chapter. Rei's new psychic powers was something I came up with for a fic I did a while ago, and I thought the E system would be a convenient plot device to give her some powers which will eventually become a bigger part of the story. Also, just because this had GW in it, does not mean it is going to be a yaio; I find it sickening at how much fanfic authors pair up Gundam pilots (not because I'm homophobic, but because it's just stupid. Nowhere in Gundam Wing does it even hint that they are gay!). Also, no matter what happens in the story, don't expect Asuka to end up with Shinji; I hate her too much for that (that hatred comes from a shy, depressed, near-suicidal teenage boy's personal experience with falling in love with an arrogant, bitchy, but beautiful girl that treated me like scum.)

Well, Till next time, seeyas! Please, please, please comment or something about my fic; I just want to know someone out there is reading it, regardless of whether they hate it or not.


	3. Divergence

Neon Genesis Evangelion

New Mobile Suit Report Gundam Wing

Crossover Fanfiction

Children of War

Chapter 3: Divergence

By Trek1030

Version 1.0 (Started October 2, 2001 - Finished??)

Rei lied down on her bed with her crimson eyes staring at the yellowish white of her apartment's

ceiling. She began thinking, trying to sort out these strange feelings that had begun to consume her the

past week. Whether at school or at work, at random times, waves of various sensations would pass

over her, giving Rei the shock of almost the entire spectrum of emotions. Ever since the experiment last

week, these things had been coming to her…

Ayanami Rei would normally confide in one of the few beings on this earth that she could trust,

Commander Ikari Gendo. Yet each time she approached him, visions of death clouded Rei's mind;

deaths of the people who stood in his way, deaths of those whom would not bend to his will, deaths of

innocents murdered to fulfill his plans. But Rei kept her distance not because of the haunting visions, but

because of her fear at the emotions she felt from him; that of an obsessive love wrapped in a chilling

determination, two feelings that manifested themselves so sinisterly in the commander that Rei felt utterly

confused in the man she once considered her closest friend.

The blue-haired girl continued staring at the dirty ceiling, desperate to find another kindred spirit

to help her, some one trusting who could help her through this maze of other people's emotions. She

looked forward to the next day, when she would see her fellow pilots at NERV, although the thought of

the Shinji put more fear in her heart; he was one who seemed to genuinely care for her, from the time he

piloted for her sake, to when he cried at seeing her alive after the Fifth Angel. Ayanami Rei closed her

eyes and grasped for sleep, hoping that perhaps not all she knew was to be unfurled, hoping that the

truth about him would not be as painful as the truth about his father.

A lone figure silently sat in a cold, metal swing, trembling slightly as the cold morning air bit at

him with a chilling feel. With his hand holding the chain of the swing, Heero glanced around at the empty

playground, noting the desolate playing equipment and the way that the empty swings beside him were

moving slightly in the cold morning breeze.

Closing his eyes, the lone pilot let his mind fall back to the life he had once lived; a carefree life,

a life where once he had been blithe enough to live in the moment, where he could run and laugh and

play - Heero remembered his childhood, before the serious training had begun. But with that memory

from so long ago always comes another remembrance; a dark shadow of his past which had brought

down a hard reality upon him and had driven him through this life of never-ending missions with the

haunting image of a young girl.

Long ago, in a time where Heero could still run and laugh and play like a normal child,

the young gundam pilot had done just that, spending time in the grassy knolls of a park on a

space colony. During the day, the boy would learn to put together weapons, to build bombs, and

eventually to pilot; but during the afternoons, Heero could play to his heart's content, forgetting

the dark world in which he lived. On the eve of his first mission, he played in the same park and

met a girl with a pet dog; and they played until they had to leave, Heero never learning her

name, yet the image of her face would still haunt him every day.

In the cover of darkness, young Heero crept along, planting explosives on the rows of

Leo-class mobile suits. Soon, he was running away, only turning back to see the explosion; but

that one glance was one he would never forget. The Leo suits fell the wrong way, and an

apartment building was crushed. Guilt on his heart, Heero looked for survivors, finding none;

only the cold, dead stare of a familiar girl, clutching her pet dog as they both died.

"No," Heero softly whispered in the wind as he wiped a solitary tear from his eye, "I will not

ever forget you."

A rustling noise behind him roused Heero to alertness, sending his memories to the dark

recesses of his mind once again. Pulling a 10mm pistol from a holster on his back, under his jacket,

Heero trained the weapon on the shrub from which the sound had come.

"Show yourself," Heero commanded at the hidden figure he knew was in the greenery, "or be

shot."

"Hey, Hey… you were expecting me, remember?"

Recognizing the voice, Heero sighed slightly and lowered the weapon as a stubble-faced man

walked calmly into view.

"Sorry, Alright?" the man said, "It's closer to the parking lot if I take a shortcut through the

bushes instead of walking to the path."

"Let's just get on with this, Kaji," Heero said to the spy, as he put his gun away, "So what have

you found?"

"Too much, I'm afraid," Kaji responded solemnly, with seriousness grasping at him for a

moment. Reaching into his pocket, Kaji produced a disk and handed it to Heero.

"All I've found is on this disk," the agent said to the boy, "Information on NERV, SEELE, the

JSSDF, and the Japanese Ministry of the Interior. It's surprising how many agencies have 'scenarios'

they want to follow about the Evangelions."

"How is it you haven't been caught yet?" questioned Heero, as he pocketed the disk, "You

really are the best agent we have; spying on four agencies and not getting found out."

"It's fun," Kaji smiled, chuckling a bit, "besides, I have the satisfaction of knowing that I'm

working for the only agency that doesn't want a Third Impact. Anyways, so what have you found out?"

"The Epyon is down in Central Dogma. That suit is dangerous; I can't possibly comprehend

what Ikari is planning on using that suit for."

"This meeting's taking too long, Heero. I'm late for work, you're late for school," Kaji said,

checking his watch, "I'll see what I can find out about what the Epyon is doing here. 'Til then, does

KNIGHTS have any update to my orders?"

"Just one," Heero responded, "Find what scenario Ikari is using; He seems to be deviating from

our original suspicions. We are still unclear about what Treize's scenario actually involves."

And so, the two spies left, leaving the playground no longer a place of innocence, but an empty

façade of youth standing in the cold.

As he prepared breakfast, Ikari Shinji's mind was somewhere else entirely, not really caring just

how burnt the food might get. The food on the stove sizzled as Shinji stared on, not really looking at the

food, but rather lost in his own thoughts.

He had awoke early this morning; sleep had never been a comforting friend to the boy, eerie

dreams and nightmares his familiar acquaintances. Yet Shinji's slumber in the last week had been unlike

anything he had ever known. Images were trapped in a dull, gray mist, hiding away from his sight, yet

hinting at their true nature by the hazy silhouettes in the encompassing fog. As the Third Child would

reach out, the shadows would dissipate into the air as if his thoughts had not been fully unsheathed, and

could not be reached on his own.

The shadowy figures of his mind would encircle him, irradiating emotion from their bodies; the

unseen images giving off feelings associated with them, yet all but the very basic emotions of love and

hatred could penetrate the fog and come into Shinji's unconscious. Only one thing would clarify itself in

the dreams: a haunting voice, one Shinji had never heard before, with a deep, disturbing tone underlying

its confusing speech, calling to him cryptically, "clarity is in the system…"

Shaking it from his mind, Shinji sent the remembrances of the dream to the back of his mind,

returning to the task at hand. Some things weren't really good to think about this early in the morning,

disturbing things in life included; though the Third Child never would have realized that the days to come

would be more disturbing than anything he had experienced before.

The endless babbling from the sensei could bore many students to death; well, at least to sleep.

And that's just what happened; it was another perfect day outside, the sunlight falling through the

windows in a cruel tease to the students trapped within the confines of Tokyo-3 High School. Letting

their minds do what their bodies could not, many of the students chose to leave the room and enter into

the world that is their unconscious mind, in a phenomenon known as "sleep".

With the old man's lecture taking on its second hour, Shinji leaned against his hand on his desk,

desperately trying to stay awake, momentarily slumbering only to wake up a few seconds later. The

nightmares and visions would come during the day, whenever his mind would be free to wander and

think on it's own. Thankfully, an Instant Message popped up on Shinji's computer screen, saving the

Third Child from his own mind. After discreetly looking around, the boy clicked the answer button and

read the message and was sobered up, shocked at who had sent it, before sending a reply.

AyanamiRei Ikari, may I talk with you?

IkariShinji Sure. What do you need?

AyanamiRei Not now, not like this.

IkariShinji Then where can we talk, and when?

AyanamiRei Join me today at lunch, at the bench near the school entrance.

Ikari Shinji I'll see you there.

Ending the conversation, anxiety building up, Shinji wondered to himself what Rei could want to

speak with him about. Never before had she just asked to talk; usually their conversations had been

spontaneous, only occurring at the moments they were together and it was usually concerning something

at that moment.

Turning to look at the classroom's clock, Shinji saw it was still another hour until lunch, and his

vision wandered across the classroom. Ayanami had returned to staring out the window, not a trace

showing that their electronic conversation had ever taken place. Putting that aside in his mind, Shinji

looked over the rest of the room: only two students were absent, Toji and Heero. Shinji didn't put much

thought into it, not knowing why either one was gone, not very concerned since this was just school.

The next half-hour droned on as if time was slowing for the suffering students. Only one event

broke the monotony, though no one really cared that Heero was four hours late for school, not even the

sensei who hadn't even noticed the boy silently walk through the doorway and to his seat. Heero still

hadn't been able to change his schedule; his work for KNIGHTS now taking up his free time from

NERV. He grumbled in his seat as he filled with resentment at being treated like a child.

Lunch came as a new salvation for the weary students. As the bell rang, students dug out their

lunches, some leaving the room, some staying at their seats. Shinji passed through the doorway, hurrying

to meet with the blue-haired girl, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. The accompanying voice

talked to him in a light-hearted voice, inquiring his destination.

"Where ya going, Shinji?" Kensuke asked, noticing the boy start to walk down the wrong

direction, "The roof of the school is this way."

"I'll join you later," Shinji responded, a slight hint of urgency in his voice. Carefully choosing his

words to spare both him and Rei unnecessary embarrassment, Shinji explained to Kensuke, "I have…

something to take care of."

"Alright," Kensuke dismissed, his mood still happy from anticipation for his meal, "You'll know

where I'll be. Come soon, I got some stuff to ask you about NERV."

Shinji walked down the hallway of the school as Kensuke walked in the other direction. After

moments of echoing footsteps and chatter from other students, Shinji reached the building's door.

Walking through, the boy noticed the pleasant weather and smiled slightly, enjoying it. Just where she

had said, Rei waited for him at the bench just a few meters to Shinji's right. Shinji walked over and took

a seat next to the albino girl.

"Hello Ayanami," Shinji spoke warmly, facing her, "What did you need to talk about?"

"Ikari…" Rei said, struggling to find the proper words, yet speaking bluntly, "… do you care for

me?"

Eyes growing wide from shock, and abruptly moving a bit away from the girl, Shinji froze, not

managing any sort of coherent response. Sensing this change in demeanor, Rei look at the Third Child

oddly; though her icy mask still shown, Ayanami's mind raced. The fear of losing another in her life

grew, the fear of another shard of her reality flying away. Quickly, she reacted, sliding closer to the boy

despite the overwhelming waves of fear and confusion she felt from him, looking him in the face with her

crimson eyes.

"Please tell me," she pleaded, unable to hide her anxiety. Until she had gained the ability to sense

others, Rei had never had to deal with this bleak emotion. "… did you ever really care about me?"

"Ayanami…" Shinji replied, looking to the floor, unable to keep eye-contact and reluctant

"Why?… Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I needed to know the truth…" the girl replied, dejectedly. Turning away from Shinji,

Rei closed her eyes and lowered her gaze.

"What truth?" Shinji pondered out loud, briefly thinking about his own confusion at his life.

"The truth about this life I live… You are a part of my life; I thought you and the Commander

were the only people who care about me," Rei said, reading into the massive amount of confusion in

Shinji's mind. Getting up to leave, she added, "…perhaps I was wrong…"

"Wait!" Shinji almost yelled, grasping Rei's wrist as she stood. Not knowing what to expect, the

girl sat back down and turned to the boy.

"Ayanami," Shinji began, "I'm not sure to what degree… but yes, I do."

"But are you not… confused or unsure?"

"Of course I am… things have been so strange lately; I guess I need some time to myself to sort

through some things. Your question just added to it."

"I see," Rei responded, not knowing what to feel.

"I hope this helps you, Ayanami," Shinji responded, standing up. Looking back at the girl, he

said with a small, self-deprecating chuckle, "at least one of will have some understanding of life."

Rei said nothing as Shinji walked away. She merely sat and looked out at the clear, blue sky

taking in what Shinji had said. She thought again about the conversation she had that morning with

Suzuhara Toji, whom she had run into on the way to school and had given her another confusing

experience with his own emotions. Even had Rei not the ESP, the girl would still have noticed the sense

of sorrow in the boy's voice and sense of duty he had as Toji spoke about what he had to do….

Thoughts of doubt still racing through his mind, Suzuhara Toji kept a solemn look on his face as

he once again looked down at himself. This was the final step, no turning back now; though there never

really was a chance to before. Dark gray, black, and blue hung loosely from his athletic form, forming a

strange uniform that seemed to have been made for an adult. Reaching for the small control until in his

clothing's wrist, Toji activated the switch; with a sickly, slurping sound, the baggy uniform around him

slid against his body, fitting him perfectly, like a second set of skin. Toji closed his eyes and shuddered

as he once more realized he was in a plug-suit.

"It's just like Shinji's…" Toji trailed off to himself, noting the eerie resemblance to his friend's

suit. The boy trembled a bit as remembered when he had seen Shinji's plug suit, when he and Kensuke

had decided to watch an Angel battle, and had inadvertently gotten into the plug. The image of Shinji

sobbing in his chair after screaming and attacking the Angel still haunted Toji's mind.

"Of course it is," a voice responded from behind him. Turning to face the intruder and new smell

of burning tobacco, Toji saw that Kaji had just walked into the locker room.

"Kaji-san," Toji addressed the older man, "I don't suppose anyone has told him yet, Shinji, I

mean."

Kaji shook his head "no" as he took another hit of his cigarette. Sighing, he looked to the floor

before raising his eyes to look at the teen before him.

"I guess no one has the heart to; we all know what he's been going through, and only God

knows how he's gonna react to this."

"I know," Suzuhara responded sadly, "but this is something I have to do. I know from Shinji

about the suffering he goes through when he pilots; but I know why I'm piloting… it's all for her."

"You are one hell of a big brother, Toji. There aren't too many people who would do this kind

of thing for a family member."

"Thanks."

"We should be going now," Kaji said, taking a step toward the door. "Come on, I'll show ya

toward the simulation plugs."

Out of the locker room the two stepped; both men edging closer to the darkness each of their

destinies housed.

"Fourth Child has just commenced with harmonics test," Fuyutsuki reported, stepping into the

Commander's office, and closing the door behind him. Turning to face the commander, Fuyutsuki's face

fell as he once more laid his eyes upon a woman who's presence he dreaded because of what always

followed her; composing himself, the Sub-commander greeted her.

"Lady Une," he said with an air of contempt, "I was expecting you to show up soon."

"The ongoing work of Master Treize is my life," she responded, "and I am getting reports that

his scenario is beginning to be played out."

"Yes," Commander Ikari spoke up, steepling his hands in front of his face, "we must begin

preparing."

"Let's begin this meeting," Fuyutsuki said, walking toward the desk. With a heavy heart, he

spoke once more, trying not to listen to his conscience as he mentioned their plans.

"If all goes to plan," the older man said coldly, not wanting to look at the two heartless people in

the room, "the Sacrifice of the Child will be next…"

Nearly two days passed without any unusual incidents; the Children of humanity's war lived on

as any normal child would, repressing the angst that follows every child through the teen years, though

the torment that follows these children is beyond compare.

Ikari Shinji's mind spoke to him without words; driving him toward some unknown goal. It

beckoned him as though it was a deep, buried voice, long forgotten. Silence in his mind would allow the

voice to call; so Shinji spoke more to those around him, if only to silence the calling. He did it with a

small sickening smile plastered on his face, determined to hide the inside from the out. And it worked.

Until night came and it was time for Shinji's consciousness to rest within his mind. Then the voices grew,

beckoning him to return to some system, to make himself feel complete once more.

Ayanami Rei grew with each passing day; new emotions and feelings adding to her existence.

From her usual seat at school, she stared out the window like before; however, this time, she pondered

such things as beauty, love, and happiness. Though outside appearances and mannerisms remained the

same, Rei felt reborn from within. But along with positive emotions must come the negative ones. Fear

overwhelmed Rei from the day that she spoke with Shinji; fear that such changes in her could cause

unwanted repercussions. So Rei forced herself to act as she had always before; but this time, beneath

her emotionless actions, Rei's mind expanded with the knowledge of that which comprises a person's

humanity: emotion.

Sohryu Asuka Langley lived each day as she had before, oblivious to the subtle behavioral

changes of the other Children. Asuka's mind had always been a complex, distraught place; like Shinji

and Rei, Asuka passed the days while repressing that which troubled her mind. Though for the German

girl, repression came easy, merely having years of experience to help in her distorted view of the world.

The three Children of Evangelion dealt with themselves; meanwhile, the lone Heero Yuy stayed

silent, planning within his mind. Conforming to the expectations of him, Heero lived through the days; all

the while planning and strategizing for what may come. He constantly reminded himself of his purpose in

Tokyo-3 and the organization for which he worked. The secret organization KNIGHTS worked behind

the shadows of all, forever preserving the survival of the human race; a mission, which Heero had

accepted years ago.

As swiftly as the two days of peace had descended, it left the lives of the children of Tokyo-3.

On the third day, darkness fell, forever changing the world.

"Do you have any idea of when you'll be back, Misato?"

Misato stood in the doorway of the apartment they shared, Shinji close-by, seeing his guardian

off.

"I'm not sure," she responded, looking at her young ward, "If all goes well, I should be back by

midnight at the latest."

"What's so important that you have to leave Tokyo-3?" Shinji asked, feeling a bit disenchanted

at not being told.

"We've been over this already, Shinji," Misato said, disguising the torment in her voice. There

was no real orders classifying the Fourth Child from Shinji, but Misato just couldn't find the heart to tell

him. She just couldn't bare what the news would do to Shinji; though she knew that he would eventually

have to find out. In her mind, Misato vowed to be sure if Toji truly was the Fourth Child; then would be

the time to break the news to Shinji. Not now. "I can't tell you. But if all goes well, you'll find out

eventually."

"Alright…" Shinji consigned, giving up. "Anyways… you should be going now. Didn't you say

you had to leave by 7?"

"Oh yeah…" Misato stepped through the doorway, momentarily stopping to turn back and

wave, saying, "Bye, Shin-chan!"


End file.
